Vengeance
by That Girl With The Hat
Summary: Discord returns to seek his revenge against the Mane Six. Rated for his choice of revenge...


Vengeance

by That Girl With The Hat

Disclaimer: I'm not Hasbro or Lauren Faust. My story merely uses their characters in situations they would not be in in the_ My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ canon.

* * *

><p>It was another peaceful evening in Equestria. Everypony was settling down, eating dinner with their families and putting the little fillies to bed while Luna brought the moon into the sky. Everypony, that is, except for two. Snips and Snails had made their way to the Canterlot sculpture garden, somehow eluding any ponies who might recognize them. They paused next to the Friendship sculpture.<p>

"All right, Snails," said Snips, "We made it to the garden...where do you think it is?"

"Probably Cloudsdale," Snails replied, letting out a loud sniff. Snips gave his friend a puzzled look.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"Aren't you talking about the rainbow pops?"

"What? NO!" Snips said. "That statue they brought here from Ponyville! You know, bat wings and lion paws?"

"Oh!" Snails replied. "Well, isn't it right over there?"

Snips turned and looked where Snails was pointing. Sure enough, the sculpture in question was about ten yards away. Grinning, Snips pointed over to it.

"Well done, Snails," he said. "As prize for being the one to find it, you get to touch it first!"

"Mmm, okay!" Snails replied. He trotted over to the statue and looked it over. "Hehe, this statue's funny," he said. He then lifted a hoof and placed it on the statue's long tail. He held it there for a moment, then waved back at Snips. "Hey! It's made of rock! It's ok!" Snails shouted.

Snips rolled his eyes. "I swear, he makes this stuff up on purpose," he muttered. He then made his way over to the statue. He paused at the base, studying the odd construction of the creature. "How can anything this lame looking be scary?" he said, starting to laugh. He then began to make a series of faces at the sculpture.

"Hey!" Snails said, coming around the statue. "Don't you be makin' fun of him!"

"Why not?" Snips asked. "'He' is only a statue. It's not going to hurt us."

"Ssh!" Snails hissed, placing a hoof over Snips's mouth. "Don't you know? This is Chaos, and he'll eat you if you wake him up!"

"What are you talking about?" Snips snapped. "It's made of stone. It's not going to 'wake up' or eat us."

Snails tilted his head, grinning slightly. "Then why are you scared of it?" he asked.

Snips puffed up indignantly. "I'm not scared!" he said.

"Then why haven't you touched it yet?"

Snips paused. "Well..." he began, "I don't need to touch it. I'm here and I'm looking at it. It's a statue. I don't need to touch it to know that."

Snails chuckled and patted Snips on the head. "I touched it, you didn't," he replied. "That means you owe me a cupcake."

Snips turned red. "I do not owe you a cupcake!" he shouted.

"Do too! It was the deal!"

"No! I'm not buying anypony cupcakes."

"But you promised! You stuck a cupcake in your eye!"

Snips glared at Snails and took a swipe at him with his hoof. Snails dodged and chuckled. "Too slow!" he declared.

Furious, Snips started chasing Snails around the statue. "You're going to pay for that!" he shouted.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

The colts froze. "What was that?" Snips whispered.

"Could it be the statue coming to life and getting ready to eat us?"

Snips groaned. "You're completely hopeless, Snails," he said. He walked up to the statue and smacked the tail as hard as he could. "There, I touched it. Let's go before we get caught."

Suddenly, there was a horrific cracking sound. Snips and Snails looked around in alarm. "What was that?" Snails said.

Snips opened his mouth to answer. From out of nowhere, there came a dark, cruel laugh. Snips let out a small squeak and turned around, backing up to the hedges of the labyrinth. "What was _that_?" he yelped.

Snails shrugged. "I don't know, I thought that was you," he responded.

In spite of his state of fright, Snips managed to cast an annoyed look at Snails. "You need help," he muttered.

A loud crack of thunder made them both jump. "Let's get out of here!" Snips shouted. He and Snails both bolted as soon as their hooves touched the ground.

They didn't get far.

"My, my, leaving so soon?" said a deep, echoing voice. "It's very brutish to wake someone up and then run away."

There was a flash of light, and the next thing they knew, Snips and Snails slammed into the draconequus they had just been discussing. They both looked up in terror as he gripped them both in his claws. "I suppose I must thank you for stirring up a little chaos," he said cheerfully. "But I'm afraid that I have some unfinished business to attend to, so I'll just leave you two with a parting gift."

With that, he snapped his fingers.

* * *

><p>Back in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle was sitting by her window, reading a new book of spells that Spike had gotten her for her birthday. She glanced over as he shuffled over to her, holding a candle. "You look exhausted," she said, concerned. "Why haven't you gone to sleep yet?"<p>

Spike yawned. "I will, but I'm your number one assistant! I can't leave you without a fresh candle."

She smiled and took the candle from him. "Thank you, Spike," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now go to bed. My number one assistant needs his energy."

Nodding, he went over to his bed and collapsed on top of it, looking exhausted. Chuckling, she went over and helped tuck him in before returning to the window. The stars were especially beautiful tonight, glowing brightly in the blanket of the night sky. Twilight Sparkle smiled, then turned to the next spell in her book.

Suddenly, she heard an odd, high-pitched tinkling sound. She looked back out the window. To her amazement, the stars were all moving. She watched in shock as they whirled and spun across the sky, which was rapidly changing to a bright violet. "What is going on?" she wondered out loud.

Then she noticed the stars rapidly descending towards her. Twilight Sparkle let out a gasp and began to run from the window before she heard a loud smashing sound behind her. Glancing back, she saw six large white stars chasing her. Gritting her teeth, Twilight Sparkle channeled her magic through her horn as she ran, trying to send them back into space. Her horn glowed, then the air around the stars, then the beam of light that shot from her horn...

Nothing. The stars merely paused for a moment, then restarted their chase with a vengeance. Panicked, Twilight ran for the door. "Oh, Celestia, please help me!" she screamed.

A flash of white in front of her made her skid to a halt. Looking around her, Twilight Sparkle saw that the stars had caught up and were now circling her. She attempted to run again, only to have a star block her way. She changed directions, only for another star to block her. She looked around frantically, trying to find an escape route. The stars followed the direction of her gaze, as if they knew what she was doing. Twilight Sparkle swallowed hard. "Spike!" she cried out. "Spike, help me!"

A tired grunt came from upstairs, then shuffling footsteps. Spike appeared a moment later, rubbing his eyes. When Spike saw the stars, the sleepiness in them vanished. "Twilight?" he gasped. "What's going on? What are these things?"

"I don't know!" Twilight Sparkle shouted back. Suddenly, she noticed a large gap between two of the stars. Seizing her chance, she flung herself between them, making a desperate dash for the door.

The stars were having none of it. All six stars zipped across the room and blocked the door off, beginning to glow red. Feeling a shiver run down her spine, Twilight Sparkle began to slowly back away towards Spike. The stars slowly followed her, single file. One star got too eager and shot toward like a cannonball. It hit the floor in front of her as she took off, running up the stairs to grab Spike. The two fled to Twilight Sparkle's bedroom and slammed the door moments before the stars arrived. "What are those things?" Spike asked, yelping as the things in question slammed against the door.

"I don't know!" Twilight Sparkle answered. "My magic didn't work on them. I've never seen them before!"

Spike ran and grabbed a scroll. "Quick, we need to send a message to the Princess," he said. "Just in case..."

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "Dear Princess Celestia," she began. "On this night, Spike and I were attacked by mysterious beings. They appear to be like stars, but are sentient..."

As if on cue, the stars in question slammed hard against the door, splintering some of the wood. Swallowing, Twilight Sparkle pressed on. "These 'stars' are attacking us. My magic does not work on them. I don't know if..." she paused, looking at Spike. He looked back, then went over and gave Twilight Sparkle a hug, understanding. Nodding, she continued, "I don't know if this will be the last message you receive from me. I want you to know I have always valued your mentorship, and that you have been an amazing friend, no matter what."

There was a moment of silence. Twilight Sparkle and Spike looked warily at the door. Then Twilight Sparkle noticed a red glow in the room. She turned to see the stars, now a brilliant red, were floating outside of her bedroom window. The expression on her face hardened. "With my best wishes," she added. "Your faithful student..."

The stars pulled back, about to charge.

"...Twilight Sparkle."

As fast as a sonic rainboom, Spike let out a jet of green fire and sent the scroll on its way. The pair watched it go in silence as Spike took Twilight Sparkle's hoof in his hand. Twilight Sparkle in turn gave Spike a gentle nuzzle as they heard the glass breaking. And all was dark and still.

* * *

><p>A sudden, sharp pain in her head told Twilight Sparkle that she was still alive. Groaning, she carefully opened her eyes, wincing as her eyes began to adjust. She was in a circular dungeon of some kind, with grey stone walls, a large wooden door, many old and rusted chains, and only a few candles to provide light. She herself was shackled around her back legs, but her front hooves were free, which she was very grateful for as she rubbed her head.<p>

"Oh, she's awake! Twilight!"

Twilight Sparkle jumped as Fluttershy's voice came from her right. She looked over to see the pegasus huddled by the wall, looking more than a little terrified. "Fluttershy?" Twilight Sparkle gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know! I woke up here like you!" Fluttershy's eyes filled with tears. "I knew I shouldn't have taken in that bird..."

"Now, now, sugar cube, this ain't your fault. Nopony would be put in chains over a bird," replied Applejack, who stood up as best she could across the room. She gave a nod to Twilight Sparkle. "Your head okay, there, Twilight?"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head, regretting it at once. "No, it's not...does anypony know how we got here?"

Applejack shook her head. "All I remember is going out to the barn, and there were these apples..." she frowned, trying to remember. "Apples that attacked me..." she said slowly. She shook her head. "That don't make no sense."

Fluttershy sniffed. "I was caught in a swarm of butterflies," she offered. "They were so pretty, and then they started spinning around me..." her voice trailed off.

Twilight Sparkle tilted her head. "I was attacked by stars, and..." her voice trailed off. "Oh, no. Spike! Where's Spike?"

Applejack looked horrified. "Spike was attacked too?" she asked. "Well, he ain't here. It's just you, me, Fluttershy, and-"

Another groan came from the other side of Twilight Sparkle as Rarity lifted her head and winced. "What in Equestria is this?" she said. "Why am I in this filthy place?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Rarity," Twilight Sparkle answered her.

Rarity jumped at the sound of Twilight Sparkle's voice. "Oh, Twilight! Thank goodness," Rarity said. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head. "What do you remember? How did you get here?"

Rarity frowned. "I remember these gems...someone left me a wonderful gift of sapphires on my front porch, and they..." she looked puzzled. "They started glowing."

Silence fell as the ponies began to ponder these events. Then Rarity added, "You don't suppose Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash will be joining us, do you?"

Applejack gave Rarity an odd look. "Why do you suppose they'd be here too?" she asked.

"Because there are two more sets of shackles in this circle, and they appear to be the only two of us not here," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't understand!" Fluttershy said unhappily. "What would anyone want with us?"

"Ransom maybe?" Rarity offered. "We are heroines after all. We've saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon and that wretched soul, Discord. Someone could stand to gain quite a fortune from us."

Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened. "Applejack, what did you say about the apples that attacked you?" she asked.

Applejack tilted her head. "Why, I said that it didn't make no sense..." she started. She froze. "It don't make no sense! Twilight, do you think...?"

Twilight Sparkle nodded grimly. "I do think," she said. "This has Discord's name written all over it."

Fluttershy's eyes widened. "But...we turned him to stone!" she said frantically.

"If he broke free once, he could do it again," Twilight Sparkle said.

As if on cue, there was a flash of white light. Both Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash appeared in midair, bound by white light. There was a snapping sound, and both Ponies were shackled. Pinkie was awake, a forced grin plastered across her face. Rainbow Dash was barely conscious, one of her wings bent at an odd angle. "Hi guys!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully. "Are we having a new kind of party?"

Applejack winced. "No, sugar cube," she said softly. "We here've been kidnapped."

Pinkie Pie winced, still trying to keep the grin on her face. "Kidnapped? Like a game?" she tried again.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head. "No, it's not a game, Pinkie Pie," she told her. "We've really been kidnapped."

Pinkie Pie frantically looked back and forth between them and giggled. "Oh how funny!" she said, her voice strained.

Rarity snapped her head up. "Oh, for Celestia's sake, Pinkie! It's not funny!" she shouted angrily.

Pinkie Pie backed away as if she'd been hit. Her expression rapidly changed as her hair deflated. Twilight Sparkle and Applejack both glared at Rarity. "What?" she said coolly. "You two were thinking it!"

"Stop it," Twilight Sparkle said firmly. "We're all in a bad situation, but we have to stick together. We can get through this."

"Wha...what's going on?" came Rainbow Dash's frantic voice as she woke. She tried to flap her wings and yelped. "What happened to my wing? Where am I?"

"Rainbow Dash! Calm down!" Twilight Sparkle called out.

Rainbow Dash looked over to Twilight Sparkle and winced. "Twilight?" she asked faintly. Then she looked around the room? "AJ? Fluttershy? What are you guys doing here?"

Applejack briefly ran through what everypony had said about what had led up to them waking up here. Rainbow Dash grew paler with each tale until she was nearly white. "So you think Discord did this?" she asked weakly when Applejack had finished.

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "That's right," she replied. "We think Discord somehow escaped and came to take revenge."

Rainbow Dash laid down on the stone floor. "But...how?" she said. "We turned him to stone...we all saw it! He can't have escaped! That doesn't make any sense!"

A familiar chuckle sounded all around them. With a flash of white light, the draconequus in question stood at the door, surveying his captives. "Doesn't make sense? Surely, Rainbow Dash, I haven't been gone _that_ long," Discord said. He gave each pony a smile in turn. "How nice it is to see you again."

Twilight Sparkle stood as tall as her shackles would allow. "Stop messing around, Discord," she ordered sternly. "What do you want with us?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Twilight Sparkle, do lighten up. You're getting to be as grim as Celestia these days." He walked in a circle in front of the six ponies, carefully studying each one. He paused in front of Rainbow Dash. "What happened to your wing?" he asked.

Rainbow Dash glared at him as rage erupted inside her. "As if you didn't know," she spat furiously. "You broke it!"

Discord sighed, then gripped her broken wing in his hand. He gave it a sudden jerk, causing Rainbow Dash to shriek in pain. He then wandered off as Rainbow Dash fluttered her wings, then looked at them in shock. "You...fixed it?" she said, stunned. "Why would you do that?"

Discord walked to where all six ponies could see him clearly. "Because, Rainbow Dash, I need you alive and well," he said. "I need all of you alive and clear-headed."

A confused look was exchanged between the six ponies. Discord took note. "As I'm sure you remember, you turned me into stone. That's not very nice. Do you know how hard it is to stay in one position for so long? Very uncomfortable."

"And now what? You kidnap us?" Applejack demanded. "I can't imagine you would have any use for money."

Discord chuckled and patted Applejack on the head. "You're right, I have no interest in money or gold or jewels." His eyes darkened. "My interests are a bit more...shall we say, _fleshy_?"

He ran one of his claws down Applejack's face as he said this. A look of horror crossed her face and she tried to shake him off. "Leave her alone, Discord!" Rainbow Dash shouted, straining at her shackles.

Discord paused, looking over at Rainbow Dash. "Oh, you're quite right, Rainbow Dash, I haven't explained the rules this time," he said, smacking his forehead. His face came off onto his claw as he pulled it away, causing shrieks from all of the ponies. He grinned, then held his hand high above them. "As before, every pony has to play, or the game is over," he said calmly. "Feel free to scream or shout or do whatever else you ponies do...I have missed the sounds of screaming ponies..." he trailed off, looking misty eyed as his face returned to his head.

Twilight Sparkle, seizing the moment, began silently casting a spell to free them from the shackles. Unfortunately, the magenta glow was enough to snap Discord's attention back to them. "Now, now, Twilight Sparkle," he said. "No escaping allowed, though I'm interested to see what your magic does when it's your turn..." He leered at her.

"You won't get away with this," she hissed. "When Princess Celestia hears..."

He held up his hand and laughed. "Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia _won't_ hear." He walked over to the unicorn and trailed his fingers down her back. "You don't know where you are, do you?"

"I'm in a dungeon, obviously," Twilight Sparkle snapped. "And get your hooves off of me!"

Discord frowned, but obliged and returned to his spot where all could see. "You, my dears, are in the dungeons under Canterlot Castle."

There was a series of gasps. Twilight Sparkle's mouth hung open. Under Canterlot Castle? But that meant that –

"Yes. Princess Celestia is a few floors above us, completely oblivious to her precious ponies," Discord taunted. "Which means we can have our fun in peace."

"Fun?" spat Rainbow Dash. "_Fun?_ You think this is fun? You've got a really sick idea of fun!"

Discord just laughed. "Well, Rainbow Dash, I can see that you still need to get used to the idea. So, I'll let you decide who goes first," he said calmly, folding his arms.

Rainbow Dash blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Discord wandered over and sat beside her, draping an arm across her back. "As I said, every pony has to play," he reminded her, "But everypony has to wait their turn. Since you don't want to go first, I'll let you pick who does." With that, he leaned back against the stone wall and waited.

Rainbow Dash looked at all of her friends, horror-stricken. "You want me to decide which of my friends you can torture?" she asked angrily.

Discord gasped. "Torture? Rainbow Dash, you wound me," he said with mock sadness. "Rest assured, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me for it. I only want this to be the most fun night _ever_." He then took her face in his claws and looked her in the eye. "Hurry, Rainbow Dash. If you don't choose the first player, I shall."

Frantically, Rainbow Dash looked from one pony to the next. Rarity and Fluttershy were both trying to hide and failing. Pinkie Pie just looked at the ground in silence. Twilight Sparkle and Applejack both stood their ground, determined expressions on their faces. "Rainbow Dash, I can go first," Twilight Sparkle said. "I can take whatever he can throw at me."

"No!" Rainbow Dash said miserably. "I can't do that to you!"

Applejack waved at her. "I'll do it, Rainbow Dash," she encouraged. "I'm a strong pony. Maybe I can wear him down so he won't hurt y'all."

Rainbow Dash just shook her head. "You guys are my friends!" she screamed. "I can't let him hurt you!"

"Tick tock, tick tock," warned Discord. "You have ten more seconds to decide."

Rainbow Dash looked back and forth between Twilight Sparkle and Applejack. Both ponies were strong and willing to make the sacrifice, but both of them were also her dear friends... "No," she said. "I can't make that choice."

Twilight Sparkle and Applejack both looked horrified. Discord just shrugged. "Very well then. I shall choose." He got up and looked at both Twilight Sparkle and Applejack. "Hmm..." he mused. "Both of you look like fun, but..." he paused and grinned as his gaze fell on his choice. "I think I shall have to try something else first."

With that, he jumped over to where Fluttershy was curled up. He easily pulled her up to a standing position and held her face in his hands. "Such a sweet, tender face..." he said.

Rainbow Dash was up on her hooves in a second. "What? No, not her!" she screamed at him. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

Discord seemed oblivious to Rainbow Dash's shouts. He ignored Applejack and Twilight Sparkle as they joined in. He didn't even notice as Fluttershy screamed for him to let her go. He stood tall over her, forcing her to look up at him. He smiled at her. "Be a good little filly there, Fluttershy."

She didn't notice his erection until it was in her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears of humiliation and disgust. She made a gagging sound, trying to pull away from him. He grabbed her head and glared. "No, no, my dear. Remember: you have to be kind to me," he said calmly.

"Stop it!" Rainbow Dash pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "I'll take it for her! Just let her go! I'll do anything!"

Discord gave her a glance and smiled. "I told you you'd be begging for it," he said. "But you had the chance, and you gave it up. Now you'll just have to wait your turn." With that, he began thrusting into Fluttershy's mouth. "Mmm," he murmured. "Such a good girl...I shall have to remember this."

Fluttershy, meanwhile, had shut her eyes. She strained at the shackles, flapped her wings, did everything she could to get away from him. It was no use. She prayed it would be over soon. "_Please, Celestia, help me..._" she pleaded silently. The thrusts were getting harder and his erection getting bigger. Gagging, her mind began to wander back to her home in Ponyville, trying in vain to escape from this tortuous fate. Angel Bunny, would she ever see her again? All of the birds and animals in her care...would they be ok if she never came back? Then there was a release of pressure in her mouth as he pulled out. She opened her eyes in confusion. Discord was no longer in front of her. But the screams and panicked gazes of her friends alerted her to his current location.

The pain in her backside came sharp and fast. She let out a scream of agony as Discord penetrated her again and again, her front legs collapsing as he held up her rear. "Aaah," he sighed in contentment. "So much better...I think I should have some more, don't you?"

Fluttershy just continued to cry, barely evening noticing as her bladder gave out and covered the floor beneath her. Then a nasty remark from Rainbow Dash caught Discord's attention. "Hmm?" he asked playfully. "Oh, that's a wonderful idea, Rainbow Dash. Thank you for suggesting it!" With that, Discord grew a second member.

Twilight Sparkle shut her eyes as Fluttershy's agonized cries made it clear where he'd put his new erection. Applejack strained furiously at her restraints, telling Discord exactly what she planned to do with him when she got her hooves on him. Pinkie Pie and Rarity just stayed silent, trying to hide themselves. Rainbow Dash just watched in shock, feeling her stomach turn over as Fluttershy was violated, over and over again. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy," she whispered brokenly. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity, Discord finished with Fluttershy. He gave her a sloppy kiss and said, "Thank you, Fluttershy, you've been so kind. I'll have to stop by later for another round!"<p>

Fluttershy didn't answer. She just laid on the ground in a puddle of urine with her eyes shut, weeping quietly. Discord stretched out his arms and cracked his back. Then his eyes fell on Rainbow Dash. "Well, now that you've seen the show," he said cheerily, "Are you ready for your turn?"

Rainbow Dash just glared at him. "You're despicable," she hissed quietly.

Discord just shrugged. "All part of the job," he said dismissively. He then circled Rainbow Dash, studying her carefully. "Hmm, we can't have you all mopey and stuff," he said thoughtfully. Then he smiled really big. "I've got it!" he declared, snapping his fingers.

A small storm cloud appeared above Rainbow Dash. She glanced up at it. "A storm cloud?" she said suspiciously. "What's a storm cloud gonna-"

A small splatter of rainbow-colored rain on her front hoof answered her question. She lifted it curiously. Then she shook it off as it suddenly began burning her. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" she yelped.

A clap of thunder answered her ominously. She stared in terror at the cloud as more drops of rainbow rain fell onto her. Within a moment, she was screaming in agony as the droplets burned her all over. She shook frantically, trying to get them off of her, but more drops came as soon as they were gone. "Please, stop!" she cried.

Discord just chuckled in amusement as he watched her writhe. Finally, he snapped his fingers, and the cloud vanished. Rainbow Dash lay on the floor, trying not to move an inch as blood leaked from several holes in her skin. Whimpering, she watched Discord warily. He thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. A giant vial of salt appeared above Rainbow Dash. She saw it hovering there, then painfully hoisted herself to her feet. "No, no, no!" she screamed. "Let me go! Please! Stop!"

Discord shook his head, then snapped his fingers. His grin stretched past his ears and off his face as the salt poured down and Rainbow Dash collapsed, letting out a loud wail of pain. After a minute, the floating vial was empty. It floated over to Discord, who took a bite of the glass and frowned. "Hmm...needs more salt," he declared. He reached over to Rainbow Dash and scratched his claw down her back. "I hope you don't mind."

Rainbow Dash's shuddering sobs were the only answer. Discord mashed the mixture of salt and blood onto the glass and took another bite. "Mmm, quite delicious," he said cheerfully. He brought the mixture over to Pinkie Pie and held it in front of her mouth. "Would you care to try this, my little Pink...ie Pie? You seem to like treats."

Pinkie Pie turned her head away from him, refusing to answer. Discord frowned. "Now, really, Pinkie Pie, you could at least try it. I think you'll like it!" With that, he grabbed her head and shoved the mixture into her mouth.

Pinkie Pie gasped and choked, trying to spit it out. Discord snapped his fingers, and a zipper appeared, holding her mouth closed. "It's not polite to spit out your food," he taunted, waving a finger at her.

Pinkie Pie turned and stared at Twilight Sparkle, her eyes silently pleading for help. Twilight Sparkle felt the remaining pieces of her heart shatter, and gathering her courage, she began to work her magic.

Discord wasn't fooled. He teleported to Twilight Sparkle and grabbed her head. "Twilight Sparkle, surely you are not breaking the rules?" he said quietly. "Remember, no magic...I don't think you want to find out what happens if you use it..."

Twilight Sparkle stared past him, looking in horror at Pinkie Pie. Discord followed her gaze. "Oh, don't worry, Pinkie Pie will get her mouth back when she learns to be a proper meal guest," he informed her. "But while we wait for that..."

He went to Rarity and pulled her tail up. She shrieked and tried to pull it away, but he held firm as he studied her. "Oh, such a beautiful plot," he said. He ran his paw down over her backside.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Rarity shouted. "I say, hooves off! Show some decency!"

Discord grinned. "Very well, fair Rarity. I will not touch you with my hoof," he said, raising his hoof and putting it down. "Good thing I only have one."

Rarity's eyes widened as she felt a claw probing her. "Let go of me!" she screamed. "You have no such permission!"

Discord ignored her. "Hmm, you do have a very nice derrière..." he mused. "But I do believe it needs a little something...extra."

He snapped his fingers, and a basket of jewels appeared next to him. He leaned over Rarity and held the jewels in front of her. "Aren't these jewels wonderful?" he said cheerfully. "Almost as wonderful as your old friend Tom, don't you think?"

Rarity stared at the jewels with a mix of wonderment and terror. "They're...very nice, yes," she said worriedly. "What are they for?"

Discord smiled. "They are a generous gift, just for you," he replied, vanishing behind her. A snap later, there were more shackles holding Rarity's front hooves down and her long tail up. She trembled all over as she felt Discord's ugly paw probing her again. Then she felt a searing pain in her backside. She let out a shriek and tried to twist away. As she turned her head, she saw Discord holding a sapphire in his paw before it disappeared behind her. A moment later, another fiery pain ripped through her, sending a wail of torment from her throat. It repeated, over and over, as Discord continued to fill her up with the gems. Her skin ripped, allowing blood to seep from her onto the floor. She wailed and screamed frantically, but he kept going. After long last, the jewels were all gone from the basket. He threw it across the room where it hit Rainbow Dash in the face, causing her to yelp. Rarity felt her tail be freed, but the fleeting feeling of release was soon replaced with further pain as Discord forced his way into her. Rarity burst into tears as his member and the jewels rubbed inside her, cutting her. Tears of humiliation stung as Rarity felt her bladder give up and release all of its contents at once. Discord laughed, then rubbed some of it on her nose. "Rarity, I thought you were better than this! Now this floor must be cleaned!"

Rarity just gagged at the rancid odor and closed her eyes, praying for it to be over and crying out for someone to help her as the pain continued for an eternity.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to have stopped for Twilight Sparkle. She had had to watch her friends be violated and tortured. Fluttershy was still huddled on the floor, silently watching the scene without speaking. Rainbow Dash couldn't move without whimpering. Rarity was bleeding profusely and was growing very pale.<p>

Pinkie Pie was next. As promised, Discord had removed the zipper over her lips. Coughing, she spat out some blood from when the glass had cut her throat. She tried to say something, but all that came out was a weak gurgle. Discord's head tilted. "My dear Pinkie, can you not talk?"

Pinkie Pie tried again. Nothing came out this time. Weakly, she shook her head, a single tear dropping from her eye. Discord laughed. "Well, my dear, I shall have to laugh for you. What would cause me the most amusement..."

He looked around the room for a moment before his eyes landed on the pile of filth by Rarity. He grinned. "Ah, of course." With a snap of his fingers, some of the filth landed in front of Pinkie Pie. She looked at it in horror and tried to back away. Discord picked up a small amount and held it in front of her. "Pinkie, I thought we were over this," he said warningly.

She just glared at him and turned her head, keeping her mouth tightly closed. Growling slightly, Discord brought his claw back and swiped it across her side, producing several long gashes. Pinkie Pie opened her mouth in a silent cry of agony. Seizing the moment, Discord shoved the disgusting mass into her mouth and promptly zipped it back up. Pinkie Pie's eyes widened in horror and she shook her head frantically, trying desperately to spit it back out. She looked at him with pleading eyes, but he just walked behind her and sat against the wall, waiting. Tears streaming down her face, Pinkie Pie forced herself to swallow.

"Bravo, Pinkie Pie! You did well. Time for your reward."

The mouth zipper vanished once again. Pinkie Pie used the opportunity to vomit as much as she could back out of her, trembling all over as her body rejected the mass Discord had forced on her. Before she could regain her senses, she felt Discord lifting her and penetrating her in the same brutal manner as before. Her mouth opened to scream, but nothing could come out. She looked at every pony in the room, pleading silently for help. Applejack was nearly worn out from straining at her shackles. Twilight Sparkle just looked at the ground in shame.

Discord took nearly twice as long with Pinkie Pie as he had with the others. When he finally finished with her, he gave her an annoyed look. "It's not nearly as fun without the voice," he commented dryly. "Note to self: No more voice stealing."

He snapped his fingers, and Pinkie Pie screamed. She screamed and screamed, seeming like she would never stop. But at last, her breath wore out, and she gasped for air as she cried loudly. Discord ignored her and moved on to his next stop, which was Applejack. Already worn down, she did her best to stand tall. "Enough of this," she hissed angrily. "Y'all need to let us go."

Discord rolled his eyes. "Applejack, _y'all_ need to relax."

He snapped his fingers, and a length of rope appeared. He then proceeded to tie her ankles together, causing her to fall forward with a yelp. "Now, see here!" she snapped. "I ain't no hog!"

Discord just laughed. "We'll see about that, little piggy," he replied. He went behind her as before. "Now, Applejack, you must tell me if you enjoy this. I must know the truth..."

Before she could answer, she felt two claws violating her. She yelped and tried to pull forward, but that only served to encourage the probing claws. "Do you like that, Applejack?"

"No!" she screamed at him. "I don't like it ait'all!"

Discord sighed, then pushed his claws in farther, to Applejack's painful dismay. "I want the truth, Applejack," he warned. "You tell the truth or I'll do something you really won't like."

"_That is the truth!_" Applejack cried. "I don't like this! Let me go!"

Discord pulled out his claws and quickly replaced them with his twin erections. Applejack's howl of agony echoed around them as he thrust roughly against her. "I'm going to ask you one more time," he growled. "Do you like it?"

Applejack wept bitterly. "I like it..." she lied quietly, eyes darting around the room.

Discord grinned sweetly. "I'm sorry, I didn't quiet catch that. What did you say?"

"I like it!" she roared angrily. "Now get off me!"

Discord laughed triumphantly. "If you like it, I might as well finish with you," he replied, only to return to his violent thrusting as Applejack screamed for mercy.

* * *

><p>By the time Discord had finished with Applejack, she had been reduced to a quivering mess incapable of speaking coherently. He had returned briefly to Rainbow Dash, "to make sure you don't feel left out, after all." When he finally finished with her, there remained only one pony left.<p>

"Twilight Sparkle," he sighed, smiling lecherously at her while running a finger down her face. "I've saved the best for last."

She felt her stomach turn over as he spoke. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Discord gave her an odd look. "My dear Twilight," he replied, curling around her. "You are that rare, elusive element. You are the only one who could break free of my spell without another pony's help. And, frankly, my dear..." he paused, lowering himself to sniff her mane. "You are beautiful."

Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in horror. She felt herself gag, but she managed to keep it down. "Then why do this to them?" she demanded. "Why not just take me?"

He chuckled, letting his paw run down her body. "I figured I may as well have a little bit of sweet revenge while I was here," he replied.

Twilight Sparkle tried to shake him off. "What happened to cotton candy clouds and long-legged rabbits?" she asked furiously. "That would have been simpler."

"Oh, don't worry, I left plenty of those and more up above," he replied. "It should keep the Princess and the guards and everypony else busy while we spend some time together."

His grip on her tightened. Angrily, she tried to bite his arm, but he was too far away for her to reach him. "Naughty, naughty, Twilight," he said in amusement. He gently nuzzled her face, followed by a loving lick to her ear. She let out a whinny of protest and swatted him with her hoof. Furious, he held his paw to his face and glared at her. "What was that for?" he snapped.

"You are a worthless, evil, nasty jerk!" Twilight Sparkle shouted at him. "You've just tortured and hurt my closest friends! You've brought chaos and suffering to my home! You've insulted my Princess! How dare you speak to me like an equal? You think after everything you've done, you have any right to me? Well, you don't. You're a worthless, low-life creature who has no right to anything. Now let me and my friends go!"

Discord stood still for a moment, staring at the furious unicorn before him. Then he glared back at her. "Oh, what, so you can go get the Elements of Harmony and turn me into stone? I don't think so!" he scoffed.

He hit her hard across the face. Twilight Sparkle's vision swam and she swayed on the spot. He crept behind her and ran his claw down her back. "Hope you enjoy this, Twilight Sparkle," he muttered bitterly.

Twilight Sparkle's focus returned as Discord began to violate her. Screwing her eyes shut, she yelped in pain every time he moved. He just glared down at her. "You know, I would have been gentler, but you made me very angry," he snarled.

Twilight Sparkle just cried. "Stop it!" she pleaded. "It hurts!"

"That's the idea, you worthless filly!" Discord snapped. "Hurt you like you hurt me! How does it feel, Twilight Sparkle? _How does it feel?_"

Suddenly, her horn involuntarily began to glow brightly. The magenta light from it filled the entire room as Twilight Sparkle struggled to get it under control. A loud series of cracks filled the air, and the light vanished. A moment passed, tense and silent. Then Twilight Sparkle felt Discord being violently ripped off of her. She opened her eyes to see that Fluttershy had pinned Discord to the ground and had an inpony look of fury on her face. "How dare you?" she whispered quietly.

Discord opened his mouth to speak, but upon seeing her expression, he immediately went silent. Fluttershy then shoved her hoof against his throat. "You," she said, forcing him to look her in the eye. "You dare hurt my friends. You big, dumb, meanie! You have no right to TOUCH THEM!" she shrieked, slamming her hooves down.

Discord cried out in terror as Fluttershy's hooves began to cut open his throat. Pinkie Pie raced over to join her friend. "Loser!" she shrieked, striking Discord across the face. "You're a big meanie meanie pants! TAKE THAT!"

Discord yelped in fear as the two ponies began tearing into him. Fluttershy sliced him across the chest as Pinkie Pie mercilessly bit down on his ear. A moment later, Rarity painfully yanked out some jewels and brought them over for him to see. "You remember these?" she remarked coldly. "I know _just_ what I can do with these..."

Discord let out a gargled scream as Rarity shoved all of the jewels down his throat, ripping it apart and severing his vocal chords. Then he saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash approaching, their eyes filled with tranquil fury, and tried to pull away. Applejack grinned at her friend. "I know just what to do with this here varmint," she said smugly. "Rainbow Dash, do me a favor and keep his legs open."

Rainbow Dash gave Applejack a salute and winced. She went down to Discord's lower half and wrenched his legs apart as Applejack approached with a broken metal shard from her shackle. "Now hold still," she said to Discord in a mocking voice. "This won't hurt a bit..."

She pinned the end of his erections down hard with her hoof and began sawing at then with the shard. She took no notice of Discord's gurgles of pain, only looking up after it was safely separated. She then nodded to Rainbow Dash. "Want to add some spices?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded, then walked over to where Discord was bleeding profusely. With a gleeful smirk, she shook herself hard, sending salt and blood flying everywhere. She scooped up a hoofful of the vile mixture and smashed it against the gaping wound. Encouraged, the pegasus began swiping her dirty hoof against his lower half, leaving gaping wounds everywhere she could reach. Applejack in turn began jabbing the shard into his feet, severing tendons and veins wherever she could find them. Pinkie Pie took the opportunity to grab the remains from her disgusting snack and shove them down Discord's nostrils. Fluttershy left his throat to jab her hoof into his eye while Rarity beat into his stomach..

"Girls, enough."

The five ponies parted as Twilight Sparkle came forward, a dark look on her face. She glared at Discord, who was now reduced to a pitiful pile of animal parts. She walked over his body, ignoring his winces, and took Fluttershy's position at his throat. "Each pony hold down a limb or his head," Twilight Sparkle ordered sternly.

Each pony did as she was told. Rainbow Dash and Applejack took the legs, Rarity and Pinkie Pie the arms, and Fluttershy the head. Twilight Sparkle glared down at him. "Once again," she said coldly. "You have underestimated us. You thought you could defeat us and break us down. Well, Discord, you couldn't be more wrong. The six of us are stronger than ever, and nothing you could ever say or do can change that."

There was a determined nod from the other ponies. Twilight Sparkle's horn glowed magenta as she pulled a chain from the nearby wall. It snaked carefully around Discord's throat and tightened. He gasped as the air was violently cut off. Twilight just continued to glare at him.

"Fortunately, after you were here last time, I did a little bit of reading on you," she continued. "And now, I know how to get rid of you once and for all."

Discord's face contorted in fear as the chain violently pulled tighter. Suddenly, there was a horrible noise as the chain cut through fur and flesh, severing his head. It fell to the floor with a wet thump as the six watched it and the body went slack. Twilight Sparkle hopped down, and the remaining ponies went over to her and grouped together. Silently, they hugged each other and tears began to flow as the shock of what had just happened began to wear off. Then Twilight Sparkle went back over to the head. Another magenta glow, and it was gone.

"Where'd you send it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight Sparkle didn't answer. She just looked towards the door. "Come on, guys. I'm ready to go home," she said quietly.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle had them teleported to the main hall of Canterlot Castle in a moment's notice. They all groaned and blinked at the sudden intrusion of sunlight, shaking their heads. There was a gasp, and Twilight Sparkle suddenly found herself being wrapped in a tight hug.<p>

"Twilight!" came Spike's emotional voice. She opened her eyes a peak to see him next to her. He was sporting several bruises and a black eye, but was still the same old Spike. "It's really you! I thought..." his voice trailed off, eyes filling with tears.

Twilight Sparkle's heart melted. "It's ok, Spike. It's really me," she whispered, tenderly nuzzling him.

"Oh, Twilight Sparkle. It's wonderful to see you," came a second voice.

She looked up to see Princess Celestia standing at the entrance to the hall. Her friends all gave a respectful bow ("Ow..." said Rainbow Dash) as Twilight Sparkle raced to hug her mentor, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Princess!" she said miserably.

Princess Celestia gently embraced her student, trying to calm her. "I'm so glad you're ok," she said. "When I got that message from Spike, I rushed to Ponyville...but you were gone when I got there, and Spike was barely alive." Her eyes filled with sadness. "I was able to save him...but I wasn't able to save you..." she paused, her lip trembling. "I hope you can forgive me, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight Sparkle glanced back at Spike, who waved at them. "Thank you for saving him, Princess," she whispered. "And there's nothing to forgive...you did everything that you could."

Princess Celestia then led the way back to the rest of the group. She paused for a moment, surveying the state that the ponies were all in. "I am grateful that all of you are alive and safe," she said. "Please forgive me, though...I must ask you what happened."

The six friends all exchanged a glance. Then Twilight Sparkle said, "Of course, Princess, but you might want to have a seat first."


End file.
